


Fight Me

by captshirogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, intense-memeroni, thanks for sending in this request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captshirogane/pseuds/captshirogane
Summary: Keith is honestly the worst patient any doctor or nurse has to deal with, and he knows it, but he is surprised by the level of patience Nurse Shiro has with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's a request from my friend from a post we saw on Tumblr. Let's see if you can figure out the one. (It's not that hard.)

The hospital was the last place Keith ever wanted to be, but his friends insisted that he get treatment for his not-so-average flu, since none of them really knew the best treatments or cure. Little did any of them realize that he was essentially the worst patient any doctor or nurse had ever dealt with, because he just lacked the patience to go through the daily procedures and to stay in bed all day. He hated being stationed in bed more than anything. His flu could NOT have been that bad.

Muttering something to himself, he continued flipping through channels until he settled on the local news channel. Not that he cared for it, there was just nothing to watch, and he had to occupy himself during his time here in some way while munching on nutrition-packed meal (which was absolutely DISGUSTING! Who ATE green Jell-O? Who actually ATE Jell-O at all?). He hated the hospital more than anything in this universe and he didn't do anything about hiding that attitude from the people who were treating him. Most doctors or nurses would write off his behavior as simply disciplinary problems and just sucked it up or would try to laugh off his behavior. Some went as far as discharging him early from the hospital because they just couldn't deal with his attitude. He just was a horrible person to be around when he was dealing with any form of sickness.

Soon, he was disrupted by a knock on the door. The door was wide open, but the nurses still had to be polite. And this nurse had a level of patience that just was unbelievable. 

"It's time to check your vitals, Keith," the nurse, whose name was Takashi (or Shiro as he preferred to be named), announced, as he waltzed toward Keith's hospital bed. Keith watched attentively. He wouldn't deny that the nurse was unbearably nice, and he was actually grateful for it, but God, did he have to be attractive, too? He didn't do so good around nice _and_ attractive people.  

Groaning, Keith hit his head against his pile of pillows, mumbling something along the lines of 'fight me' under his breath. The nurse chuckled, moving toward Keith to adjust the pillows for him to make him more comfortable as he took out the blood pressure machine.

"Maybe later," he assured his patient, already having finished checking his blood pressure. 

* * *

 

Keith was absolutely miserable. 

He was wheezing, his head was spinning, and he felt like there was something heavy on his chest. This was the WORST fever he had ever experienced and he knew because of this he wasn't going to leave the hospital any time soon. He wanted to heal fast because this was his least favorite place to be--even though Shiro had made his experience this time around  _somewhat_ more bearable just because he was so damn patient with him. 

Speaking of Shiro, he was knocking at the door again. The door was open, and Keith could see him clearly; he didn't need to be invited in to do his job, and this was the first nurse Keith was actually happy to see because he actually put up with his bullshit. 

"I know it may not seem like it right now, but you're going to get better before you know it. I think you'll be discharged in a couple of days. The flu was more serious than we've seen, but it started to dissipate really fast."

"F-f-fight me," remarked Keith in-between coughs. 

Nurse Shiro let out a loud laugh at that. "With how strong your immune system is, I can't imagine how strong you are in every other sense, I'd probably lose."

Keith glowered at him, and that was a sign for Shiro to kindly show his way out. 

* * *

 

It'd been three days, and as Shiro promised, he was to be discharged from the hospital after a miraculous cure from that terrible case of the flu. But before he left, Shiro stopped him at the door and handed him a foam coffee cup with some straight black coffee for the road. Keith appreciated it, but he didn't realize what was on it until after Shiro dismissed himself to go 'handle' another one of his patients that was apparently just as feisty as he was.

He lifted the cup to his lips, but then caught a glimpse of some writing. Raising an eyebrow, he removed some fingers from the mug and read what was on it. 

' _Fight me?_ ' 

And he gave him his  _number_. Holy shit. A hot nurse gave him his number, and he had to make the decision of whether to call him right then and there.

So he did. He scrambled to grab his cell phone from his pocket to dial the digits on the cup.

"That was fast," mused Shiro over the phone when the signal reached him. 

"I have to pay you back for your  _hospitality_. Dinner at 8? I'll text you my address."

"Nice choice in words. And I'd love to. I get off at 6."

"See you then," responded Keith, before hanging up the phone. He lifted the cup to his lips again and took a sip of his coffee as he walked out the door, a small hint of a smile showing up on his lips.

 

 

He supposed hospitals weren't  _always_ terrible.


End file.
